A Fight For Survival
by xXTeamFinnickXx
Summary: A powerful prophecy has been made. The children of the gods must be offered up to quell the havoc this prophecy could bring. Welding powers of their parents and trained to fight monsters, how will these demigods do in the Hunger Games?


**I thought this idea was going to be original… but then I checked out the other stories and saw that everyone else seemed to be doing this as well. No matter! That won't be stopping me from writing this story. This fic is going to be all about the 12 Olympian gods and their children and how they're being forced to participate in the Hunger Games. What makes this story different is… these demigods are all trained to fight AND most of them have some sort of power. How is this going to play out? Only way to see is to read…**

**Also, just throwing out there, this story takes place WAY after Percy's time. So those characters (except the gods and Chiron) will NOT be a part of this. Some names might be mentioned, but no real inclusion of them.**

**And because I kind of have to say it, I do NOT own the Hunger Games OR the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus stories. I'm just a teenage boy who wishes he owned them. Those belong to Suzanne Collins and Rick Riordan.**

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter of 'A Fight For Survival'! Don't forget to review ;)**

**Odds…**

* * *

><p>The sound of water dripping steadily against the cold, stone floor wakes me. I smell the salty sea air and grin. The ocean has always been a safe haven to me. I can't be defeated there. I can barely even be harmed there. Maybe it's a special gift fro my dad, but whenever I'm on a beach, nothing can even lay a scratch on me.<p>

That's why Cabin 3 is my paradise.

I've grown up here my whole life. Apparently, my mortal mother passed away shortly after giving birth to me. My father wasn't going to let me die without a guardian, so he watched over for me a while. I can still recall times when I was very young and he'd stand over me, smiling a warm smile. I remember those welcoming sea-green eyes and shaggy dark brown hair that fell all over his face. I look just like him.

But he's a god. My father couldn't take care of me forever due to some stupid rule against gods being allowed to contact their children. That's why he turned me over to Chiron, the centaur. Chiron raised me as his own child for as long as I can remember. Up until a few years ago, I stayed with him in the Big House. My room there was nice and when I turned twelve, I was kind of apprehensive to leave, but I'm glad I did. My bunk in Cabin 3 is so much better.

My entire life, I've watched campers come and go from Camp Half-Blood. For the longest time, I wondered what it was like outside of the magical border that keeps monsters out. I'd still be wondering if my father hadn't paid the camp a visit last year.

Poseidon just decided to waltz in here on a random summer day. My face lit up with excitement. I've heard from other campers that their godly parents are intimidating and scary, but not my dad. My head is only filled with good memories of him. Much to everyone's surprise, when I embraced him in a hug, he didn't try to vaporize me. Instead, he smiled.

Last year, he demanded to know why I haven't been assigned a quest yet. I've been told I'm his favorite son, aside from one demigod who lived a while before me. He's so proud of me that he chose to name me after his other, immortal son, Triton.

Chiron countered by saying that the oracle hasn't assigned me a quest, so I couldn't go. To that, Poseidon laughed in his face. He told a long tale about a herd of sea monsters who had been terrorizing his underwater kingdom. Apparently, he was too busy to take care of this himself and he thought it would be the perfect time for me to prove my worth.

That was the first time I got out into the real world. I rode in this strange machine called a car to a dock where I took another vehicle, a boat, to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The mortals seemed surprised when I dove off the edge of the boat and didn't return.

The quest took up my entire summer until I returned in late August. It was so exhilarating, that I'm kind of dreading this summer. There's no way it's going to be nearly as eventful.

Still, I'm not going to let the surely boring days ahead of me bring me down. After all, it's only June. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe something fun _will_ happen.

I stretch and sit up in my bed. When I first arrived in Cabin 3, there were no other campers. Poseidon isn't one for having kids. But three years ago, Kai and Mai Puna arrived. They were chased by monsters starting when they were ten. It took them so long to get here since they used to live in Hawaii with their mother.

The twins are fifteen now, only two years younger than me. Having company is nice. Kai and Mai look a lot like me, but they have more curls in their dark brown hair than I do. Mine is more wavy than curly. They prefer to keep it our of their face while I let mine go wherever it pleases.

Still, they sometimes get annoying. They have a weird thing where they finish each others sentences. It's kind of freaky. They're always really happy which isn't to annoying, but it gets old after a while. And the biggest thing is that they're both total neat freaks. I, on the other hand, could care less.

That's why our cabin is so clean. Well, mostly. They kind of gave up on me. Towards the back of the cabin, right by my bunk, is obviously my side. Two of my spare Camp Half-Blood T-shirts hand from the curtain rod. A pile of dirty jeans, weapons, and boxers sit right below the window. One of my shields lies in the center of the room. My belt is wrapped around a sea monster tooth, one I kept from last summer, on one of the empty beds. Air fresheners hang all around my part of the cabin, Kai and Mai's last attempt to mask the odor, but they don't really do their job.

I glance around my cabin. The gray floor made of stone sparkles against the sunlight that is streaming through the windows. The walls are painted white with little ocean waves at the bottom. Lights in the shape of seashells hang from the ceiling. In the very middle of the cabin is a fairly recent addition; a fountain that spurts crystal clear water out of the top. Lining the walls are various bunk beds. Mai and Kai's are empty, so I guess they're already up.

I yawn and decide it's in my best interest to get moving as well. Hopping off my top bunk, I stroll over to the pile of dirty clothes and blood-stained weapons. I pick up a pair of jeans that look clean enough. I slip into one of the hanging T-shirts and am in the middle of putting on my jeans when Thane enters the cabin without knocking.

"Triton!" he calls.

He caught me off guard, so I hop a little, but with jeans that are only halfway on, I lose my balance and fall backwards, hitting my head against the windowsill. The curtain rod wobbles and the other shirt falls over my head. I land in my pile of dirty clothes and weapons, thankfully not cutting myself on any of the blades.

Thane begins to burst out in laughter. I toss the shirt off my head and glare at him.

"Dude!" I say, trying to pull my jeans fully on. "Way to scare the crap out of me!"

"Sorry!" he says, rushing over to help me up. "I was told to come and get you as soon as possible."

"You could of knocked," I grumble as I grab his outstretched hand and pull myself to my feet. I fix my clothes and catch him still holding back his laughter. I roll my eyes.

Thane Achan is my best friend, even if he's not really liked by the rest of the camp. I mean, no one really _hates _him, but because of his father, he's not the kind of guy you'd want to associate with.

Thane has the jet black hair that most children of Hades have, along with his dark gray eyes. In low light, they almost appear black as well. He's seventeen as well and is only a little taller than me. Thane's definitely stronger than me, but I've won multiple fights against him anyway.

His story is similar to mine, only different. His mortal mom died when he was six and left him alone to fend for himself. Being another son of the Big 3, monsters were attracted to him like moths to a flame. Unlike Poseidon, Hades has a few other children to watch out for and must have forgotten about Thane or something. He didn't even lift a finger to help him get safely to camp. Thankfully, Thane was tough, even at a young age. He fought for his life until he ran into a satyr who escorted him to camp.

He was the only other camper that was my age at the time since most arrive after the age of twelve. It was obvious that he was a child of Hades from the start. He had some strange obsession with the woods. He'd run off sometimes by himself, even though they're a dangerous place for a child so small.

One time I decided to follow him into the dark mess of trees and was shocked at what I saw. He'd walk around finding small animals though all of them were dead. There was a frog that looked old and a bird who must have hurt it's wing and fallen to its death and a rabbit that was bleeding, probably attacked by a predator. Thane would rest his hands upon the animals and mutter some words in Greek. His entire fist would turn a sickly gray color until the animal disappeared in a puff of dust. I never got up the courage to ask him where the animals went.

Both Thane and I are total morons. We're the only demigods in this whole camp who seem to know how to have fun. I remember when Thane let lose a snake in the Aphrodite cabin and everyone went crazy. Then there was the time I cut all the strings of bows in the archery field. The Apollo kids were pissed at me for weeks. Every night at dinner, Thane and I throw pieces of food at each other from all the way across the dining pavilion.

Thane and I both stand there laughing about my fall for a few more moments until I ask, "So why did you need me so urgently?"

My friend's expression changes from goofy to deadly serious. He can do that sometimes, switch from one emotion to a completely opposite one. He looks down and says, "Come on. Chiron wants everyone at the pavilion. I'll tell you on the way."

When Thane gets like this, I know it can't be good. I grab my belt and start putting it on as we walk out the door.

Camp doesn't even seem alive today. The campers drag themselves out of their cabins, some dressed and some still in pajamas. The atmosphere feels really eerie, even if the people themselves are their usual selves.

About halfway to the pavilion, Thane looks around to see if anyone's watching and whispers in my ear, "Dude, there was a prophecy."

I shrug. "So?"

"It wasn't dot the demigods."

I stop in my tracks. What the heck is he talking about? "Thane," I say. "Who else could a prophecy be for?"

He glances around and points to our current oracle, a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She rushes across a field towards the pavilion. She looks like she's in a panic.

"I was… uh… I was eaves dropping on Chiron for a few minutes," he says. "He was talking to someone through and Iris message. Apparently the oracle was possessed last night and marched all the way out of camp. The walked straight into Mount Olympus and stood before the gods. She told them something. From the sound of it, it was serious."

I rub my arm uncomfortably. "Is that possible? The gods can't have prophecies solely about themselves, can they?"

"No," Thane agrees. "It involves us. The gods made a decision. I think… I think something bad is going to happen."

I let this process for a bit. What could be so important that the oracle would have to rush all the way to Mount Olympus to do?

Suddenly, there's a flash of light. Everyone knows the drill. We all shut our eyes tightly and shield them with our hands. This one lasted a bit longer than usual, but we all know what that means. A god has come to visit us.

I glance at Thane and we start running for the pavilion immediately. As we approach, I being to fell the overwhelming presence of an immortal being.

We stand in the open pavilion. Demigods are already filing in. Satyrs and nymphs direct people where to go, saying all children of minor gods to take a seat at the back and Olympian gods to stand in the front.

Much to my surprise, a large stage has been set up at the front of the pavilion. A man in a black suit with a blood-red tie stands at a microphone. Behind him to the left, two long rows of chairs are set up. To the right… Oh my gods.

I scan the row of deities. I don't think I've ever seen them all in one place before! Closest to the man with the red tie is undoubtedly Zeus. His hair sparks with electricity and he has an annoyed expression on his face. Next to him is Hera who smirks wickedly. I never really liked her even though we've only had one run-in.

Most of the gods I don't recognize, but it's not hard to figure out who they are. Demeter looks around anxiously, occasionally chatting with Aphrodite. Both look sincerely worried. Ares, one I encountered last summer, grins widely. I'm assuming it's Hephaestus and Apollo who scold him for looking so pleased. Hermes looks just as upset, but more calm about he situation. He must've known what was going on for a while. Artemis sits next to her twin brother with a straight look on her face. Dionysus is obviously drunk and Athena looks to be figuring things out in her head.

I'm just as shocked as Thane is to see Hades sitting at the end of the row of gods. He rarely ever gets invited to meetings of the gods.

"That's… that's my dad," Thane stutters. I nod before realizing he's never met his father before. This must be a big moment for him. "What do I do?"

Why's he asking me? "Uh, I don't know, smile?" He does, but Hades is too occupied talking to the god next to him to notice. When I look to see who he's talking to, I'm kind of surprised.

My father, Poseidon, is sitting next to Hades,. They appear to be holding a normal conversation. Both look genuinely upset.

"Don't the big 3, you know, hate each other?" I ask Thane. From what I hear, the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all despise each other for various different reasons. Seeing two of them conversing is a little weird.

Thane doesn't have time to respond. A satyr rushes over and orders us both to different places. The demigods are lined up in two rows, girls on the right and guys on the left. We go in order of cabin number, Zeus' few children closest to the stage and Hades' farthest away. Since Hera has no kids, I'm right behind the Zeus guys.

I stand impatiently, waiting to see what this is all about. It's kind of weird, waiting in my own section. Kai and Mai stand across from me in the girls section. They both smile and I return it.

At one point, I catch my dad looking at me. I offer him a wave (no pun intended), but he shakes his head and looks down. What's wrong with him? He's normally a chill guy.

Finally, when everyone seems to be assembled, the man with the red tie begins to speak.

"May I have everyone's attention?" he asks through the microphone. Everyone shuts up immediately. "Thank you."

He goes on to introduce himself. "Children of the gods, my name is Janus. Some of you may know me to be the god of choices, but for the time being, I wish to be thought of as the announcer for the Games."

Games? Capture the flag was yesterday…

"It has come to the attention of the gods that a very powerful prophecy has been made." Janus glances at Zeus who shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say that the exact wording shall remain confidential for the moment, but I will have you know… It could change the fate of the gods permanently if not taken care of."

"You see, a course of action had to be taken. Although _most _gods are not in favor," He glares at Ares and Hera. "we have decided on the best way to solve the problem that has arisen from the prophecy."

"It has been decided that two children from each of the major gods, one boy and one girl, between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be thrown into an unknown arena to fight for survival. This fiht will be known as the Hunger Gams"

Is that it? I almost want to laugh, but refrain. We've all fought before. This is really no big deal. Almost every week someone gets sent off on a dangerous quest, and usually they come back alive. What's Janus getting at?

"Cool!" someone from the Ares section shouts. "Who will we be fighting?"

Janus gulps and says, "Each other."

The whole pavilion is silent. A few girls gasp. Does he mean…

"The children of the gods will be forced to fight to the death."

Immediately, everyone begins to protest. We all know each other so well. How could we kill anyone? Most of these people are my friends!

"QUIET!" Zeus booms as a crack of lighting hit's a field in the distance. Everyone shuts up. The impact must have frightened Janus a bit because now he's shaking.

"Thank you Lord Zeus," he says. "We know this is very… odd, but it was the safest decision that could be taken. The others would involve many more deaths."

"I will pick a name of the eligible demigods to be offered as a tribute and read it aloud. Any other child of that same god who is the same gender as the tribute may volunteer if they feel it is necessary."

I clench my fists together. I'm about to run up on that stage and punch Janus in the face. How could he do this to us? He's the god of choices. It was obviously him who made the final decision to put us through this.

"We will start with the children from Cabin 1, Zeus. Ladies first."

Janus snaps his fingers and makes an alter appear in front of him. On it are two large bowls with lightning bolts painted all over it. He reaches into one and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Faron Rai, please come to the stage."

Faron. I know her. We're not close, but I know her. If she dies, it would be awful! If anyone here died it would be awful!

Faron steps onto the stage shakily. She ahs the same black hair and blue eyes as all the children of Zeus. I've seen her fight with a sword. She's good. She's only sixteen too.

The girl is definitely scared, but she's a daughter of the king of the gods. She masks it well and smiles to the crowd of demigods.

"And our boy is… Raiden Shant!"

Him, I know him too. He's sixteen as well and is a beast at capture the flag. Yesterday he completely took me by surprise and ambushed me from behind with nothing but a shield on his arm. He's a fighter.

Faron and Raiden, brother and sister, stand next to each other. No one from their cabin volunteers, mostly because no one else is a child of Zeus. The odds weren't in their favor. They take their seat on the left side of the stage.

"Now," Janus continues, "It is well known that Queen Hera would never have children with anyone but her husband, so she has offered up two warriors that will fight under her name in the Games. Hera, if you'd please."

Hera stands, her white dress flowing in the wind. She smiles nastily and announces, "The two tributes I have chosen to represent me are," She snaps her fingers. In a puff of smoke, two teens show up onstage, the girl grinning and holding a spear and the boy glaring at the audience while twirling his battle-ax. I don't recognize either of them. They must be demigods, but they don't go to camp.

"Andrea Nolan!" Hera continues. The girl steps forward. Her auburn hair falls in curls around her and her eyes appear… red. "Daughter of Ares. Left camp on her own at the age of thirteen. This girl has aided me multiple times, taking care of the deadliest of monsters for me."

Andrea steps back and the boy steps forward. "Kane Ludovic! Son of Athena. Kane is one of my favorite demigods, always fighting. Never giving up. Some of you ought to take a lesson from him."

I frown at Hera's choice of demigods. Both of them must be eighteen, the oldest age allowed. Leave it to the Queen of the gods to choose two of the most qualified fighters out there to fight under her name. Cheater.

"On to the children of Poseidon!" Janus says as Hera sits and Andrea and Kane join Faron and Raiden.

Janus pulls a name out of a new bowl, a white one with dark blue waves painted on it. "Mai Puna!"

Mai shivers and parts with her twin, heading towards the stage. She doesn't stand a chance. Sure, she can fight, but not as well as some of the others.

"I volunteer!"

I knew this would happen. My half-sister Kai steps forward for Mai and hugs her sister tightly. She takes her place on stage.

That's when it hits me. I look around at the other boys in my section. There are none.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? I'm seventeen. I'm eligible. There's no other kids to take my place. Janus is about to read the tribute that will fight under Poseidon's name. My father buries his head in his hands. I should've known this would be happening.

"Triton Rivers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't finish the rest of the demigods to be chosen, but I have to go somewhere. REVIEW! Tell me what you think so far ;)<strong>


End file.
